


Opposites attract

by Destiel



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/pseuds/Destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started writing this story after the end of 1x14, where Connor lost his patient and cried in his car while Will was waiting for him at Molly's... This is my take of what could/should have happened afterwards... And maybe it did, because since the two of them didn't get any scenes after that I won't believe anything else :P</p><p>This story is betaed, and I'm thankful I found someone to look it over, or I wouldn't have posted it at all!<br/>I hope you're enjoying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites attract

“Open the door, Connor, please! It’s me, Will!”

Will was knocking at the door of Connor’s apartment, getting more worried every second. Connor had promised Will he would have a drink with him at ‘Molly’s’, but then he had never shown up. Will had waited for him for over an hour – something he wouldn’t have done for many people – before he’d given up. He had left him a note with Hermann, though, just in case he showed up later, but Will didn’t really believe he would.

His first instinct had been to accept that he had been stood up, go home, take a shower and head straight to bed. But his concern for Connor was much stronger than his exhaustion. Which surprised him because he didn’t even like the guy that much. Or he’d thought he didn’t.

All they had done in the beginning was fight and try to be better than the other. Although to be fair, it had been Will trying to outdo Connor more than the other way round. Will had just hated how Connor had waltzed into the ER like a knight in shining armor and everyone had fallen in love with him. Especially the nurses. Not once had they looked at him the way they looked at Connor. It had pissed Will off.

But now he knew better than to judge a book by it’s cover. Now he had gotten to know Connor a little better and realized that the guy’s life hadn’t been the easiest one either. A father like Connor’s was definitely a challenge. And a big one.

They had gotten to know each other much better over the past couple of weeks and built a kind of mutual respect. Will wouldn’t call them friends yet but it was a step in the right direction.

After Will had found out about Connor losing a patient on the operating table – his first one since he had started to work with Dr. Downey – he had felt really bad for him. Concerned about him. Losing a patient always sucked, no matter the circumstances, but sadly it was also part of their job. It was something every doctor had to go through eventually. Something Connor must have gone through several times in the past. Will knew from experience, though, that some of these deaths hit harder than others, and one look in Connor’s eyes had told him that had been the case with Connor’s patient.

Maybe that was why Will had invited him for a drink. To give him the opportunity to talk about it should he want to. Connor not showing up felt a bit out of character to Will, especially since he had promised him that he’d be there. Will felt almost a little stupid for showing up at his place unannounced now and pounding at the door for several minutes, but he just had to make sure his colleague was at home safe and sound. He had seen his car in the parking lot, so he had to be here, right?

“Look, you don’t have to talk to me, Connor, but please open up so I know you’re alright.” Will was almost begging, but he didn’t care. He pressed his head against the door, listening for any sound and finally there were footsteps. Will sighed in relief. He took a step away from the door and finally it swung open.

“I’m sorry, I was taking a- Will!” Surprise was evident in Connor’s voice as soon as he recognized who his visitor was and he tilted his head.

Will looked up and down Connor’s body, noticing right away that Connor must have literally jumped out of the shower to open the door.

“What are you doing here?” Connor asked, pulling Will out of his thoughts.

Thoughts about how drops of water were still covering Connor’s chest, getting caught in the few dark hairs that were growing there. Thoughts of Connor naturally being naked underneath the white towel that was wrapped around his waist. Inappropriate thoughts. Thoughts that confused Will, and so he was almost thankful for the distraction.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized right away. “I guess I was worried after you said we’d have a drink and didn’t show up.” He forced himself to look at Connor’s face, when in truth all he wanted to do was let his eyes wander over Connor’s body again. “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. Which I did now, so I guess I should leave you alone,” he ended his monologue. He was about to turn around again when Connor’s voice kept him from doing exactly that.

“No, wait! Do you wanna come in? We could have that drink here,” Connor offered.

Will shrugged. “Sure. If you want to.”

“If you don’t mind the chaos, you’re more than welcome.” There was a slight smile on Connor’s face – one that didn’t quite reach his eyes – a sad one, but a smile nevertheless.

“I bet your definition of chaos is very different from mine,” Will smirked, walking into the apartment as soon as Connor stepped aside.

It wasn’t huge – as far as Will could tell – but considering the history Connor and his father had, Connor was probably paying for it all by himself. And Will couldn’t blame him one bit. If he had a father like that – a family like that in general – he wouldn’t want to have much to do with them either.

“You can wait here,” Connor said, motioning towards the couch with his chin. “I’ll just get dressed.”

Will grinned at him. “Don’t get dressed on my account. It’s not like I’ve never seen a naked man outside of work.”

Connor raised an eyebrow at that comment. “Seems like there’s a lot I don’t know about you, huh?”

Will winked at him. “Seems like it.”

“I’ll be right back, make yourself at home.”

It was a sentence Will had never expected to hear from Connor. Ever. Especially considering their complicated history. But things had changed between them over the past couple of weeks. Will was quite sure they were on their way to becoming friends.

He looked around the room for a moment or two and then decided to sit down on the sofa. He had just let himself fall onto it when Connor came out of what Will supposed was his bedroom. And he was only wearing a pair of jeans, a T-Shirt in his hands, which he pulled over his head that very moment. His hair was still wet and all tousled up. Will couldn’t help but stare at him, most likely for a moment too long, because suddenly Connor looked right back at him. For the blink of an eye Will felt like the world around them had disappeared. At least until Connor opened his mouth to speak.

“You alright?”

Will cleared his throat, nodding vigorously. “Sure. Everything’s fine,” he lied, feeling way too hot and bothered by the appearance of his fellow ER doctor. He had always found men just as attractive as women, had always enjoyed the company of men just as much as the company of women, but he had never felt attracted to Connor. Not consciously at least. But maybe that’s what the underlying tension between them really had been. Some form of Will’s mind trying to tell him that as much as he hated Connor sometimes, he also wanted to fuck him.

“You want a beer?” Connor’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts yet again.

“Sure,” Will replied.

He watched Connor make his way to the fridge. His living room was actually a combination of a living room and a kitchen, and so Will’s eyes never left Connor’s body, whose movements had never looked that intriguing to Will before. He observed Connor opening the door of the fridge, watched the movements of the muscles on Connor’s back through his shirt when he leaned down to grab the beer and he had to force himself to look away. He only faced Connor again when a bottle of beer appeared in front of his eyes, grabbing it quickly.

“Thanks.”

Connor smiled at him, this time it seemed sincere. “You’re welcome.”

He let himself fall right next to Will on the couch, looking at him. “You were really worried about me?”

Will pressed his lips together for a moment, feeling like he had shown Connor way too much of himself when he had made that admission.

“If you tell anyone I said that, I’m gonna deny it.” It was meant as a joke, but obviously it didn’t come off that way.

Connor shrugged. “Of course you will. Someone could think you actually like me otherwise. That would really hurt your reputation.”

Will’s eyes narrowed.

“What is that supposed to mean?” he asked defensively.

“Nothing!” Connor snapped back, taking a sip of his beer.

And Will felt anger bubbling up inside of him because of Connor’s reaction, knowing all too well if he said anything right now it would probably – or most likely – result in one of their endless fights. Yet, he couldn’t stop himself. The words slipped out of his mouth before he was able to stop them.

“I can’t fucking believe you, Rhodes. Why do you have to be such an asshole about this?”

“I am being an asshole?” Connor shot back right away, shaking his head. “What the hell have I done?”

Will placed the bottle on the living room table in front of him and got to his feet. “You know what? Think whatever you want, really, it doesn’t matter, but just so you know, I was joking. But I’m not surprised a guy like you doesn’t have any humor inside of him.”

He was already almost at the door when he heard Connor’s voice behind him.

“Hey!” Connor’s footsteps followed suit and right when Will was reaching for the doorknob he felt Connor’s hand on his arm.

Instinctively he turned around to face him.

“What?” he spat out and then they just looked at each other for a long moment.

Will was still angry. There was so much tension between them but there was also something else. Something undefineable. Something that made them both take a step forward at the same time until their bodies were almost pressed against each other. Will’s breath got caught in his throat and he felt like his heart was going to jump right out of his chest, because it was beating so fast.

Connor lunged forward and before Will knew what was happening he felt Connor’s lips press forcefully against his own. Without a warning he was slammed against the door behind him. He knew there were only two choices he had: kiss Connor back or push him away and hit him in the face, and while both sounded intriguing – at least in his head – it wasn’t his head that made the decision.

Grabbing a handful of Connor’s shirt Will pulled him even closer, sinking into the kiss completely. His eyes fell shut and as soon as he felt Connor’s tongue touching his lips he gave in completely and opened his mouth. They were both battling for dominance in a kiss that swept Will off his feet. He hadn’t known Connor could kiss that way, otherwise he would probably have tried to get him angry like that weeks ago. Not that he would ever admit to it.

It wasn’t a romantic kiss, or soft and gentle, it was teeth clashing, tongues fighting and hands roaming over each others’ bodies. There was licking and sucking, even biting. Will let out a shaky breath, feeling his body react to the arousal starting to spread through his body. And this was just kissing. This was just the beginning. Hopefully, because he really didn’t want to stop right now, and he didn’t want Connor to stop. Connor made him feel way too good, and even though he had actually wanted to leave before: leaving was the last thing on his mind in this moment.

Suddenly, Connor reached between them and yanked at Will’s belt, and before Will could react in any way Connor had already managed to open the button and pull down the zipper of his jeans. He shoved at them and pushed them down his hips, out of the way. Will had never wanted Connor as much as in this moment, not just wanted, needed. He needed Connor all over him, the rougher the better. But he couldn’t just let Connor manhandle him, he needed to do something too, and so he pulled at Connor’s shirt, only letting go of Connor’s lips so he could pull it over his head and throw it across the room. Shifting his groin against Connor’s, Will could feel Connor’s erection against his own, only a few layers of clothing keeping them from touching.

For a moment they just looked at each other, but then Connor’s lips were on Will’s again. Connor forced his tongue inside of Will’s mouth hungrily, grinding their hips together. A shaky moan escaped Will’s throat. Feeling Connor so close, feeling his erection hard against his own, was one hell of a turn-on. And the fact that it was because of him just added to the pleasure. Will’s head started spinning with desire and he tried his best to give as good as he got. When Connor pulled back from him to yank at Will’s shirt, Will shucked his jacket off and lifted his arms so Connor could take it off him. Which only took him a second or two, and then Connor kissed him again, soft lips caught against teeth. Will could feel the bare, hot skin underneath his fingertips, shifting over muscles, as he traced them almost gently.

Connor pinned him against the door and then Connor’s hands were shoving his boxers down so they got caught at his knees alongside his jeans. As soon as Connor’s fingers wrapped around his length the arousal started ripping through Will, making his knees go weak. Sagging against the door he clung to Connor, his nails burying into Connor’s skin when he gripped his shoulders. Will felt him thrust his groin against his own. To his surprise, his mind was still clear enough for him to notice that Connor’s jeans were still in the way, so he reached forward and opened the button, pulling down the zipper carefully. He drew in a shaky breath when he realized that Connor wasn’t wearing underwear, just pushing the unnecessary clothing out of the way and down Connor’s hips. Finally, it was skin on skin, their cocks touching when Connor’s hips snapped forward again, making Will shudder in anticipation. He wanted this, wanted him, so bad, it made him almost lose his mind.

Will could do nothing but writhe against the door as Connor kissed him again, trying to return the kisses best as he could. Will clutched at Connor’s shoulders for support as they moved against each other, and then Will felt Connor grab his ass possessively, letting out a cry of pleasure.

“Do you... have a condom?” Will managed to say, surprised he was even able to form coherent words, let alone a whole sentence, but he didn’t want to leave anything to chance. And he sure as hell didn’t want Connor to have any doubts about his intentions. They had started this, and he sure as hell wanted to end it. Deep down he knew that it was probably a mistake, that they were crossing a line that couldn’t be uncrossed ever again, but they had already gone way too far to stop anymore, and if Connor didn’t put a halt to this right now, neither would Will. And Connor didn’t.

“Yes,” he replied, his voice dark with desire. “Bathroom. Don’t move,” he instructed Will before letting go of him, taking a step back. Will watched him struggling out of his jeans on the way to the bathroom and he did the same, getting out of his shoes and socks and shaking off his jeans and shorts, not moving away from the door. He sucked in deep breaths, trying to calm himself down a little, but that was easier said than done. His cock was hard and aching, rigid against his abdomen and he was almost tempted to reach down and touch himself to relieve some of the tension, but he didn’t. He decided to wait for Connor to come back, secretly hoping the little time-out hadn’t given him a chance to change his mind.

Will distantly heard the sound of a drawer opening and shutting, and after a few moments Connor was back. When he pressed against him it was all hard muscle, smooth skin and rough hands. Connor rubbed his hard cock against Will’s as he licked and sucked and nipped at Will’s lips. Connor was hot and hard all over, and Will felt like he couldn’t wait much longer. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this horny, and it felt like forever since the last time he had sex, even though it had only been a few months. But it was the first time in a long time he felt a connection to someone, even though he knew he shouldn’t. This was probably just sex, finally releasing some of the tension between them, but he couldn’t help wanting more already.

Connor’s hands grabbed Will’s ass hard, then he pulled at the back of Will’s thigh and bent his knees, lowering himself enough to yank Will’s left leg over his hip. Will shifted his weight to his right leg, reached out to grab the doorknob with his left hand and hooked his other arm over Connor’s shoulder, needing some kind of leverage as Connor manhandled him.

Peripherally Will heard the distinctive pop of a cap, realizing that Connor had not only brought condoms but also some sort of lube, and then Connor’s hand was in between his butt cheeks, teasing his hole before pushing in with two fingers at once. There was a familiar burn, pain mixed with pleasure, and Will couldn’t do anything but moan, pushing against Connor’s fingers, wanting more. He knew he wouldn’t be able to take much more of Connor teasing him, knew he needed Connor inside of him and soon. Fortunately, Connor seemed to feel the same way, because after thrusting his fingers in and out of Will a couple of times he pulled them back. Their eyes met, and Will knew they didn’t need any words in this moment. He knew that Connor understood him without them, and he understood Connor. Nodding his head he leaned forward, capturing Connor’s lips in what probably was the sweetest and most gentle kiss they had shared so far. Until he leaned back.

He watched Connor open the condom wrapper, watched him pull the thin layer of latex onto his erection. Connor squeezed a fair amount of the lube into his palm, and Will watched him spread it onto his length and god, if that wasn’t the hottest thing Will had ever seen he had no idea what was.

Licking his bottom lip he waited for Connor to get ready. Tossing the tube of lubricant away Connor’s hand wrapped around both of them and for a moment he just lazily jacked them, making Will feel like he was on fire.

“Please,” he begged, knowing that if Connor didn’t do something, and soon, he would come before they had even really started.

Connor just nodded. He hiked Will’s leg up higher and reached behind him with his slick hand. His fingers were hot as they massaged Will’s entrance, teasing him a little more, but they both knew that they were ready. Hooking his arm under Will’s leg and hefting him further up the door elicited a gasp of surprise from Will, because he hadn’t thought Connor was this strong. Especially considering that Will was a guy and not exactly a light-weight. He didn’t have much time to think about this any further, though, because suddenly Connor’s hand tugged at Will’s hips to bring them into a better position and then Will could feel the head of Connor’s cock, rock hard against his ass.

Connor jostled Will some more, grunting and sucking air through his teeth as he struggled to get them in position. It took a few attempts but finally Will felt him breach him, felt Connor’s length slide into him almost forcefully. Connor’s cock pushed past Will’s tight muscles and Will felt himself slide down the door and right onto Connor. Will barely registered the pain. It was there, there was the familiar burn when Connor’s girth stretched him, but it felt like his body was opening up to Connor quickly, was adjusting to him easily. Because he had been ready to do this. Probably longer than he was even aware of himself.

Will’s cry of pleasure was muffled by Connor’s lips capturing his own again and he just tried to hold onto him, hold onto Connor. Connor’s strength, the way he held him up and moved him was unbelievably fucking hot. The way he looked in this moment, was such a huge turn-on that Will thought he might come at any moment, come all over Connor and himself right there, just as Connor was getting started. And Connor hadn’t even touched him yet. It was almost embarrassing, but the things Connor made him feel were so new to Will. He didn’t think he had ever felt like this.

“Fuck!” Will cried out as soon as he was able to speak again. “Fuck, Connor!”

Connor didn’t respond other than to bury his face in Will’s neck and thrust up into him, over and over again. He occasionally hitched Will higher, the sensation of being picked up and then pulled down onto Connor’s cock entirely different from anything Will had experienced before. Will panted heavily and bit at Connor’s shoulder as if he wanted to simply devour him, and maybe he wanted to. He held on as the pleasure rushed through him, couldn’t do anything else but ride Connor’s cock as Connor was pushing inside of him over and over again.

The only sounds in the room were the ones they were making as their slick bodies slapped against each other and their moans of pleasure.

Will had to force himself to open his eyes, but he wanted to watch Connor, wanted to memorize every second, just in case he didn’t ever get to do this again. It would definitely become one of his jerk-off fantasies if that was really the only time he got to have Connor like this.

Connor’s eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open and his whole body was covered in sweat by now. It made his skin glisten beautifully. His hair was wet and sticking to his face and Will had never seen anything – or rather anyone – more beautiful than Connor in this moment.

A low growl escaped Connor’s throat and the thrusts of his hips began to slam Will erratically against the door. He tightened his hold on Will’s leg and ass and lifted him higher yet again, putting Will on the toes of one foot. It was hard to keep his balance, but Connor did his best to hold him steady, and Will trusted him not to let him fall. Connor’s moans became a tortured, brutal shout as he fucked Will painfully hard, without any regard for either of their bodies, and it was exactly what Will wanted. Exactly what he needed.

It only took a few more of those thrusts to force a broken whimper out of Will as the tension inside of him became too much to bear. Stars were dancing in front of his eyes and it felt like something inside of him snapped as he slammed into climax, coming in hot, white splashes in between them, while Connor was still fucking him relentlessly. Will’s come smeared between them, his whole body tensed as he rode out the waves of his orgasm as Connor kept moving inside of him, prolonging his own orgasm.

It was a few more glorious minutes – or maybe only seconds, Will couldn’t tell – before Connor’s movements froze and his body arched. Will could feel him starting to tremble, watched him gasp for breath. Connor leaned his forehead against Will’s as he moved a few more times, clearly enjoying the aftershocks of his climax. He pulled out of Will quickly and helped lower him to his feet, which were far too unsteady in this moment. He was glad he was still leaning against the door, and it took all of his strength not to sink down onto the floor against it. And Connor obviously noticed, because suddenly his arms were around Will again, holding him steady.

“Easy there,” he smiled. And it was an open and honest smile. One Will had barely ever seen on him. “I got you...” he whispered into Will’s ear, making Will lean against him.

He had no idea how it had happened – it was like he had blacked out and only come back from it a few moments later – but suddenly he found himself laying in a bed – a very comfortable one for that matter – and Connor was right next to him, looking at him.

“Better?” Will heard him ask and there was no maliciousness in his voice, no snark. He was different. They were different.

“Much better,” Will admitted, a smirk forming on his face. “I think I really needed that.”

“Yeah?” Connor gave back, a grin spreading on his face.

“Yeah,” Will confirmed. “I just feel bad because now you took the shower for nothing.”

Connor grunted for a moment and then he chuckled before breaking out in laughter. “That’s your only concern?” he gurgled, and Will couldn’t help but join his laughter.

It took a moment until they had calmed down again, and then there was silence between them. But it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable. It was actually nice. They were lying on their backs next to each other on Connor’s bed and Will felt incredibly light-headed.

But he also hadn’t forgotten what he had come here to find out, and so after a while he broke the silence.

“Are you really okay?” he asked, turning his head to look at Connor, who looked back at him.

“I guess,” Connor replied truthfully, knowing exactly what Will was talking about. “It’s never easy to lose a patient. You know that as well as I do.”

“I do,” Will nodded. “But you seemed really distraught when I saw you in the locker room.”

“I was,” Connor admitted. “I can’t even... I can’t even explain why,” he added, turning around a little more. He propped himself up on his elbow and rested his head against his hand. “You know, she woke up on the operating table right before she bled out. She grabbed my arm and looked at me as if she knew she was dying. There was so much... fear in her eyes and it made me feel so fucking helpless. As if this was my fault. I promised her she was going to be okay, and I know better than to make promises like that. Yet I did. And then she died... and when I left the hospital I really wanted to come to Molly’s to have that drink with you but...” Letting out a sigh Connor looked at him. “I saw her parents outside... They were holding her purse, the purse I took from her before I brought her into the OR. It just... it just was too much, too overwhelming in that moment and all I wanted was to go home.”

Will couldn’t believe how honest Connor was being about the really bad day he’d had. It was probably the most open conversation they’d had since they had started working together. And it meant the world to him that Connor was willing to share this moment with him.

“You could have just called, Connor,” he said. “I would have understood. I’m a doctor too, you know? We could have taken a rain-check.”

“I know,” Connor replied. “And I’m sorry for standing you up. Thanks for checking up on me, though.”

Will couldn’t help the smile creeping onto his lips. “You’re sure you’re really thankful about that?” He winked at him playfully.

Connor raised an eyebrow, and then grinned. “Pretty sure...” He leaned over him, one hand touching Will’s face. “I feel so much better already.”

“Yeah?” Will breathed out, just looking up at him. “I bet I can make you feel even better.”

“You can try...” Connor smirked and then his lips were on Will’s again and all Will could do was close his eyes and enjoy. He was glad that he had listened to his gut and come here, because otherwise he wouldn’t have figured out that Connor was actually a really nice guy. At least not anytime soon.

He had no idea what this was between them, but neither did he care.

They had all the time in the world to figure it out.

Later.


End file.
